The Untold Story of Gabrielle Delacour
by Softly Spoken Weasley Girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the story would be like from the eyes of the perfectly imperfect little French girl? How about the underestimated Irish boy? What if a brief meeting at the Triwizard Tournament leads to future chances for something... more?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this is my first REAL and LEGIT fanfic, so please don't judge me, k? Also, I do not own ANY of JK Rowling's characters, that woman has genius I could never have in 20,000 years. So consider that a disclaimer. Enjoy this view of the Harry Potter world from the eyes of two totally unassuming characters.**

Chapter 1: In the Very Beginning

Having just been pulled from the depths of the cold, Black Lake, Gabrielle Delacour was shivering in the thin folds of towel wrapped around her. Her older sister, Fleur (to be discussed later) was frantically planting kisses all over her forehead, shouting bits of French in the process.

Gabrielle's "saviors", the one and only Harry Potter and his ginger friend, had stumbled over to a distant area and were being bombarded with a mix of towels and applause from their fellow Gryffindor students. One of Fleur's prissy friends gave a sniff behind her. Gabrielle turned and noticed the dark, curly haired girl was looking in the general direction of the crowd around Harry and the other boy.

"_Pfft._ 'Ogwarts," she muttered snootily. Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to look at the group.

A drop of water slid down beside the very corner of her eye as she peered curiously at the rowdy Hogwarts students.

And that's when she noticed him.

For the first time.

He seemed to shine out of the others, suddenly. His cheeky smile was evident on his face as he gave Harry raucous pats on the back. Gabrielle tilted her head and moved a bit to the left to view him better.

The boy was so... so... _carefree._

He was obviously friends with Harry. His sandy brown hair framed a roundish, rosy face. Against the cool February wind, Gabrielle thought she caught a hint of his voice... was that an Irish accent?

She didn't have time to wonder any longer, Fleur ushered her away.

Soon, however, she found herself in the very thicket of Gryffindor students. Fleur had yanked her over to Harry, to gasp her thanks. Gabrielle dimly heard her exress her gratitude as she busied herself searching for the boy. But he seemed to have disappeared.

"Come, come," Fleur said to her as she pulled her away. Gabrielle gave Harry and the ginger boy each a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks, and hurried off with Fleur.

They walked across the grassy grounds together, the breeze whipping at their light blonde hair.

Gabrielle studied Fleur as they walked. A flicker of the usual jealousy flitted across her mind. Fleur was stunningly gorgeous, dizzyingly poised, admirably brave... all things Gabrielle wished she could be. Fleur was perfect. And perfection, admittedly, is VERY hard to live up to.

All Gabrielle's childhood (what she'd had of it anyway) was "Why can't you be like your sister?" "When FLEUR was your age..." "Fleur would never be getting up to things like that!" It was clear which daughter was the favorite in the family.

No matter how hard Gabrielle tried, she couldn't live up to Fleur. She struggled in a few classes, was never as graceful as Fleur, always had a bit of a back tongue... it was impossible to follow in her sister's footsteps.

As she continued to trail behind Fleur a step across the grounds, Gabrielle let her mind wander back to the boy by the lake. She even imagined him coming towards her this moment.

Wait.

The sandy-haired boy crashed into her and Fleur. Fleur gasped haughtily and straightened up. "'Ogwarts boys..." she murmured. The boy apologized profusely, and Gabrielle took pride in noticing it was indeed an Irish accent he spoke with.

Fleur shook her head and began to walk away. Gabrielle hesitated. The boy stook out a hand quickly. Gabrielle, on the other hand, shook it cautiously.

"Seamus. Seaumus Finnigan," he introduced himself.

"Gabrielle Delacour," she said softly, feeling the words slip off her tongue effortlessly.

He gave a small grin before heading back off to his friends. Gabrielle watched him until she heard Fleur call her name exasperatedly behind her back. Gabrielle hurried towards her.

That's where our story begins.

**That was the first chapter! Sorry if it was too short... I suppose most chapters will be about that length. I've been really excited to work on this fic so I can't wait to continue! Hope it was okay...**

**-Rachel (:**


	2. Their Next Meeting

**Wow, I didn't think I would actually get anything on my first chapter. Thanks! Especially to EllianaHoranWeasleyGreenleaf , your feedback was appreciated (: **

**The story has now fast forwarded 10 years. It's Ron and Hermione's wedding, and it is the next time Gabrielle and Seamus come face to face. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Their Next Meeting

Gabrielle fiddled with her light blue dress, the sheer hem soft under her fingers. The dress was elegant enough for this wedding, but casual enough for the party afterwards. The spaghetti straps and light blue heels that accompanied the outfit made Gabrielle feel a bit more grown up than she had at Bill and Fleur's wedding. After all, she was 18 now, and 11 then.

She just wanted the ceremony to START, for Christ's sakes. She was bored of Fleur chatting amiably with their mother beside her, and her father was too busy fixing his top hat.

So, to be frank, Gabrielle was surrounded by people who weren't socializing. She did not feel the need to attempt conversation.

All of a sudden, several gasps from the back of the room made her turn in her seat to focus on the spectacle. Hermione had just walked in.

"Oh, she eez DIVINE!" sighed Fleur. Gabrielle nodded. Hermione was on Hagrid's arm (her own parents were something no one really wished to talk about) and Ginny and Luna trailed behind her, both in flowy, pink dresses.

Hermione herself was in a satin white ball gown of sorts, her hair twisted into a bun, with a few ringlets by the side. She seemed to glitter like a gem before us all.

The room turned its attention to Ron at the front of the room (Ron was his name, the boy who helped Harry save me when my own sister could not), who was accompanied by none other than Harry. Both were beaming, but Harry seemed to be looking slightly past Hermione. At Ginny, of course.

Gabrielle slumped a little in her seat. Fleur had Bill. Hermione had Ron. Ginny had Harry.

And Gabrielle had her pillow. A lovely relationship, indeed.

The ceremony went well. Ron and Hermione were smiling sweetly at each other the entire time. It was actually quite cute, the way they were so obviously in love. I looked around the room at the other guests. The Weasley bunch were easy to spot. Some old friends of the happy couple's from the Hogwarts years had come. The Order (what was left of it at least) was obviously there.

A glimpse of a devilish grin. A glance of sandy brown hair. Surely it wasn't...?

Gabrielle shook her head and settled back into my seat. The boy from long ago had stayed fresh in her mind, throughout these past 10 years. He was just so intriguing, to her.

After the ceremony was the reception. The backyard wedding tent at the Weasley's soon became a dance floor. Gabrielle meandered over to an empty table and twiddled with her glass of firewhiskey. She tapped her heeled toe to the beat of the music. Everyone had dancing partners, it seemed.

Gabrielle picked at the edge of her heel, and didn't even notice when someone walked over to her. She only looked up when she saw a shiny, polished dress shoe appear in her line of vision.

And he was right there. Miraculously.

"Why so glum, chum?" he asked in a cheerful voice. She gave a small laugh as he sat down next to her, carrying his own glass of firewhiskey.

"Weddings are just... not really my thing," Gabrielle replied. He nodded and grinned at her.

"They're officially overrated," he agreed. Gabrielle smiled down at the ground again. She jumped a little when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked. She shrugged and replied, "No one to dance with."

His hand slid down to hers and he slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him with trepidation and baited breath.

"Want to change that?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the tent.

Gabrielle gave a small nod and they rose from the table, entering the throng of people on the dance floor. They began to dance with everyone else, moving to the beat of the music, and each other.

When the dancing was over for the night, he extended her arm and bent down to kiss her hand.

"Gabrielle, right?" he asked in a light tone.

Gabrielle gave him a rare, wide grin. "Indeed. Seamus, oui?"

He stood up and gave her a charming smile. "Oui oui."

He left with a tall, african american man Gabrielle could only assume was his friend. She sank into one of the seats around a table with a sigh.

Some night.


	3. And the Next

**Whoo! Almost forgot to give creds to Whitetiger52 for Gabrielle's dress/shoes in that last chappie. Also, thanks to 42-Worlds-Apart for the review (: So, a budding romance, hmm? I just adore this pairing ((:**

**Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: ...And the Next

It was yet another month before the two crossed paths again. This time, it was at the wedding of Harry and Ginny. Gabrielle had definitely gotten on better with Ginny than Fleur had, but the relationship still was not the best. However, since Fleur was attending, Gabrielle practically begged to go. There was a large chance Seamus would be there.

Gabrielle took a moment to give herself a mental facepalm as she slipped into a shimmery lavender dress this time around. It wasn't even like she and Seamus were THAT close. They had just gotten along quite well in the few times they had met.

The wedding was a spectacular one. Doves were actually released when the two were told to kiss. How cliche.

This time on the dance floor, Gabrielle happily strode in and danced with the rest of the guests. She danced with Ron once, even with Harry! Scanning the crowd, Gabrielle bit her bottom lip. Where was he?

She turned to ask Harry if a Seamus Finnigan was there when she came face to face with the Irish devil, his hand raised as if to tap her on the shoulder.

"Finally got out on the dance floor without my help, eh?" he asked with a grin. She smiled back and replied, "It was only last time I needed your assistance, and there was never a time before that."

He shrugged and held out his hand for her to take. She slipped her dainty fingers effortlessly into his rough ones and away they went.

They danced to fast songs, slow songs, all kinds of songs. They were joined occasionally by other people. The tall african american man, Gabrielle learned, was Seamus's best friend Dean. Luna flitted by, singing sweetly about dirigible plums (?), Hermione and Ron waltzed past, Hermione laughing openly as Ron stumbled through the dance.

After a while, Seamus led me over to a table and went to get them some drinks. Fleur sashayed over to Gabrielle as she fingered her small purse.

"Who ees zis boy you 'ave been dancing with all night?" she inquired. Gabrielle looked up and replied, "His name is Seamus, and he's quite sweet, so don't ruin it."

She sniffed as if to say _I? Ruin something? Pfft._

As Seamus returned with the drinks, Gabrielle gave him a bright smile that he returned. They sank into conversation, the first real one they'd had. He talked about his parents, and the nasty shock his dad had received when he found out Seamus's mother was a witch. Gabrielle talked about hers, and how they favored Fleur over pretty much anything else in this world.

They talked about school. Quidditch. They talked for what felt like forever, but was really only about 90 minutes.

When they called the last dance, Seamus and Gabrielle stood, hand in hand, and walked over to the dance floor.

Slow, soft music played in the background. Seamus's right arm slid around Gabrielle's waist and her left arm slipped around his neck.

Her gaze wandered over the room at the couples dancing. Gabrielle felt a small smile cross her face when she saw her parents dancing. It was funny how in love the small, squat man and tall, elegant woman were, but the love was there all the same.

Bill and Fleur were dancing closely together, her head nestled on his shoulder. Gabrielle noticed this and haltingly placed her own head on Seamus's shoulder. It was strong; she liked that.

At the same time, she sensed a smile come across Seamus's face. "Bit nervous there?" he asked.

As the song ended, Gabrielle leaned back from his shoulder. "No," she replied. "Not at all."

His smile faded slowly as their faces were separated by mere inches... then centimeters... millimeters... and then...

**Well I guess that could be considered a cliffhanger, even though it would take a brain the size of Crabbe or Goyle's to not know what happens next (; I'm not sure how this chapter was though... well anyways, I do hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be writing more soon! Yay!**

**-Rachel (:**


	4. A Romance Begins

**Yay, I can update again! My wifi crashed for a couple of days. Anywho, thank you for keeping up the reading, lol. Makes me think my stor is actually good so far (; Without further adieu, here is chapter 4 (:**

Chapter 4: A Romance Begins

It wasn't exactly fireworks, like the movies always make it out to be. But it was DEFINITELY the highlight of Gabrielle's night.

They broke off the kiss, Seamus gazing nervously into Gabrielle's eyes. She smiled widely and his facial features relaxed. What- did he think he was a bad kisser? As much as Gabrielle would have loved to get back to the romanticizing between her and Seamus, Fleur had other plans.

Gabrielle's sister stormed over and threw her arms between Gabrielle and Seamus. After a few choice French swear words targeted at Seamus, Fleur turned towards Gabrielle. "'E laid 'is 'ands on you, just as I suspected 'e would! Zis is unbelievable!"

"FLEUR!" Gabrielle burst out indignantly. "I am 18 years old! You have been married for a VERY long time, surely you understand that your 18 year old sister might actually kiss someone every now and then? C'est la vie! That's life!"

Fleur scoffed, clearly affronted. Bill had gotten there by now, as had Ron. Good. Gabrielle liked both of them.

Bill gently put his hands on Fleur's shoulders, calming her down. Ron gave a questioning look to Seamus, who shrugged. After about 10 seconds, Ron figured out what had happened, and turned to assure Fleur that Seamus was an okay guy.

"He really is, and I would know. I slept in the same room as him for six years. Sure he can be a bit of a git occasionally," Ron said to a loud huff from Seamus, "But he's a really cool guy. Wouldn't want Gabrielle with anyone else."

Gabrielle nodded pointedly at Fleur, who threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine! Fine! But if 'e lays a 'and on you and you do not wish for him to... 'e will 'ave ME to answer to." Fleur left on this note, with a narrow eyed glance towards Seamus.

Gabrielle sighed and turned back to Seamus. "I can't stand Fleur. Always in my business, always trying to make it hers... you have no idea," she said with a small frown. Seamus actually grinned and shook his head.

"It's fine. Ron would always tell me how HE never got any privacy. I guess I can kind of understand...? Dean would tell me his sisters were always under his skin."

Great. So he can sympathize.

Gabrielle left the dance floor to get her bag and went back to Seamus for one last goodbye. Sadly, it did not consist of more kissing. Sadly. Tear tear, cry cry.

He had somehow written down his address and gave it to her as they left the marquee. "Here, write to me?" he asked her. Gabrielle nodded and Seamus gave her one last wave before apparating away, leaving Gabrielle alone in the still night.

Until a girl came up behind her, that is. She had her hair in a lovely black plait, with a large oriental butterfly stuck there.

"So, Seamus?" the girl said. Gabrielle nodded slowly.

"He's a player. Don't get involved with him." The girl gave Gabrielle a knowing look before turning on her heel and apparating as well.

Gabrielle stood solitary again, getting cold now, and fretting over this sudden and unknown girl's words. Pushing them to the back of her mind, Gabrielle turned on her own heel, and felt the squeezing sensation that accompanied apparation. She stumbled on her heels to a landing at her own cottage, nestled in the woods. It was like it's own private little area, and Gabrielle liked that.

Trees surrounded it, so the trickles of sunlight that filtered through were generally pleasant. No one could bother her, no one to tell her what to do. It was perfect.

Bustling through the door and into the cozy home, Gabrielle slung her bag over the hanger by the door and removed her shoes, padding upstairs to write to Seamus and get some well earned sleep.

Setting herself down on her bed, Gabrielle grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill, sucking on the end before beginning to write her letter.

_Dear Seamus,_

Well that was one way to start. Now the actual WRITING, the content, what to write...?

_So, here it is, a letter. _

On second thought Gabrielle scratched that out. Noooo, it was an effing shoe. Of course it was a letter!

_So, fun weddings we've been to, huh? I have to admit, weddings aren't really my thing. Wait, I told you that before, didn't I? Right? Ugh, I have the worst memory. It's fun to get away from work to go to these weddings, though. Oh that's right... we never talked about what we did for work! Of all things... well I'm teaching at Hogwarts, I figured it might be nice to get away from Beauxbatons. Fleur moved from France, why shouldn't I? And some memories from Beauxbatons weren't the fondest..._

Gabrielle shuddered thinking of those memories. Girls pulling snide comments, her own friends ditching her for popularity. She gave a sigh and thought, _school will be school._

Continuing with her letter, she wrote,

_Anyways, I'm teaching Charms! I suppose my position there is the reason for my improved English, though French will always be my first. You attended Hogwarts... that's where we first met, remember? It would be delightful to see you again, perhaps sometime soon? Write back with your answer!_

_Au_ _revoir, Gabrielle._

Gabrielle looked back on those few moments she and Seamus met at Hogwarts fondly, and then hastened to tie her letter to her owl, Sienna, and gave the command for Sienna to bring the answer back asap.

Watching Sienna turn into a small speck on the horizon, Gabrielle changed into her nightgown, and fell asleep without struggle.

* * *

**Yay, I discovered the little separation line! So, I supposed I should offer an excuse for why Gabrielle's english was so good. Charms teacher seemed an appropriate job for her (: Ugh, I just loveeee this ship so much! Bet you know who the girl with the plait was, hmm? **

**Thanks for reading (:**


	5. Making Progress

**Yay, many people are viewing my story! Mwahahaha! Hopefully people like it, yeah? Here's the next little chappie... I have a big plot climax thingy so the next chapter and a couple or so will be fillers I guess. Enjoy the fanfiction! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Progress

Surprisingly, Seamus's response came the next morning over breakfast for Gabrielle in her little home.

_Dear Gabrielle, _

_Our chance meetings do indeed seem to take place at weddings a lot... fate maybe?_

She could picture him giving a cheeky little wink to accompany this statement, and carried on reading with a soft smile on her face.

_I'm at the Ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Cool that you're teaching at my old school, though it's strange to imagine anyone but the two foot tall Flitwick teaching Charms. I would love to meet up sometime, how about this coming Saturday night, 7 o'clock, the Three Broomsticks?_

_Write back! Sincerely, Seamus._

Gabrielle smiled widely, though no one could see, and scribbled back her response with haste. Um, DUH! Of course she would be there!

Finishing her oatmeal, Gabrielle cleaned up the kitchen and went back to her bedroom, flopping down on the bed with a sigh.

In the hours preceding the date, Gabrielle debated how best to dress for it. She fluffed her hair this way and that, finally deciding on letting it drape over her shoulder in a low side ponytail. She donned a deep blue fitting dress that she felt really made her eyes pop.

She was just finishing with her make-up when she caught sight of the clock, 6:55.

"Oh, cauldron scum, I might be late!" she cursed to herself, strapping on some silvery heels before apparating to Hogsmeade.

Hurrying down the cobbled street, which was no easy job in her heels, Gabrielle turned quickly into the cozy pub, and saw Seamus was already waiting for her there.

He was wearing a button up green shirt with some lovely khakis.

See, this is what happened to Gabrielle when she became nervous. She started using words like 'lovely' to describe KHAKIS.

He pulled a chair out from a table and she slid into it, giving Seamus a small smile. He sat in the chair across from hers, and seemed to be at a loss for conversation when a waiter came over.

"What... Seamus?" said a female's voice. I looked up and saw the same girl with the plait and large butterfly accessory from the night of the wedding. Only, she wasn't wearing the oriental butterfly now.

"Oh... hi Parvati..." Seamus said, attempting to look anywhere but at the waitress. Gabrielle furrowed her brow and ordered two butterbeers, with some ginger in hers.

"You can look up now, she's gone," Gabrielle said to Seamus. It came out colder than she had meant it to.

Seamus looked up and quickly noticed the reserved expression on Gabrielle's face. "She's just an old friend from school is all," he mumbled.

"Right, because typically one would cower before an old school friend. Or is that a Hogwarts tradition?" Gabrielle replied with a scoff.

God, she was turning into her sister.

Seamus looked torn between something, and Gabrielle supposed he'd decided what to do, because he moved closer to her.

"Here are your butterbeers, and I suggest you drink them, but of course Madame Puddifoot's is just down the street if you'd like to do something OTHER than drink." Parvati returned with the drinks, and gave them a knowing look as she walked away.

Seamus sighed and turned back to Gabrielle. "Back at Hogwarts, I used to go out with this girl, Lavender. Parvati and Lavender were best friends. Parvati's sister, Padma, was really good in Transfiguration, and I wasn't, so she tutored me. Both Lavender and Parvati suspected that the tutoring sessions weren't just tutoring sessions, and they spread rumors throughout the whole school about it. Even Dean, you met him, believed them for a bit. Parvati still hasn't let it go, and Lavender is... well... dead..."

Gabrielle's mouth fell slightly open. She hadn't exactly gotten the nicest vibe off of Parvati but... REALLY? It seemed awfully schoolgirl of her.

Then again, she had been a schoolgirl. And to hear that Lavender died...

"How?" asked Gabrielle softly.

Seamus looked into her eyes before answering, "Werewolf attack... Battle of Hogwarts..." he seemed unable to continue, and Gabrielle understood. She reached across the table and took hold of his hand, rough and large, into her small and delicate one. Sipping quietly on their butterbeer, they continued the night in silence, holding hands like there was nothing else to say in the world.

* * *

**And there it is, the next chapter. I feel like adding more right now though, so I'll post another pronto. And I have to admit, it was hard to imagine how Seamus would feel about Lavender's death. they were always close.**


	6. Confronting Parvati

**And here it is, not 5 minutes later. Well, I'm beginning writing this chapter not 5 minutes later, but I'm sure it'll take more than 5 minutes to write... anywho...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Confronting Parvati

The next month, two months, three months... Gabrielle lost track because it was utter bliss having someone like Seamus who seemed to just _get_ her. You know? Someone to understand, to be the shoulder to cry on when she and Fleur got in yet another fight.

"Don't get me wrong, i love her... deep down..." Gabrielle explained one night when Seamus was over at her little house. They were sitting on the couch, her head nestled on his shoulder, his arm slug around her shoulders, drawing her into him.

"Well, all siblings are like that. Why does she bother you so much, again?" Seamus asked. Gabrielle sighed and replied, "She's just... Fleur. Never gets into trouble, never does anything wrong, perfect in every way..."

She trailed off as Seamus looked down at her, frowning. "But _you're_ perfect in every way."

Gabrielle let a whispery laugh escape her lips. Seamus sighed. He loved her laugh.

"Not really," was her response.

"Yes really!" Seamus argued. Then, blushing, he looked at the ground. "You're perfect to me, anyways."

Gabrielle laughed again. Even at age 24, Seamus still got nervous like a little boy. Gabrielle snuggled closer to him. He now placed his head on top of hers. Suddenly a silver leopard leaped into the room. It opened it's mouth, and a voice issued from it. "Urgent call from the ministry, report at once," it said in a deep voice.

As the patronus disappeared, Seamus sighed and got up from the couch. Gabrielle stood with him, and he pulled her into a quick kiss before wishing her goodnight and leaving to go for his urgent call.

Gabrielle sighed with a smile. It was that easy now. Kiss goodbye, see you soon, peaceful dreams... her own perfect little world.

The bubble of serenity was popped, however, by the actual sound of a pop and the appearance of Parvati in her living room.

Gabrielle gaped at her, open mouthed and shocked. What was this girl doing in her house?!

"How do you know where I live...?" asked Gabrielle hesitantly as Parvati got her bearings and examined the small living room with a scrutinizing eye.

"Seamus talks in his sleep," she replied absentmindedly, tilting her head at a picture of Gabrielle and Seamus on the table beside the couch.

_This girl was with him when he slept? Parvati... stayed with him?_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here, then?" Gabrielle continued, trying not to sound utterly shocked.

"I'm here to warn you again, my darling. Seamus can't be trusted. He's a greedy boy," she added with a snarky grin.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "Well I trust Seamus. And it's time for you to leave."

Gabrielle ushered Parvati out the door as Parvati attempted vainly to convince Gabrielle that Seamus was anything but the boy she knew.

As Parvati walked away from the cottage, Gabrielle shouted after her, "You won't be missed!" before heading back inside.

Something was off with this girl's relationship with Seamus. And that boy had better have some explanations.

* * *

**Woah, girl drama! R&R dudes, and I'll try and update ASAP!**

**-Rachel (:**


	7. Talking to Seamus

**Third update in one day, must be a new record.** **Things are gonna get even more dramatic, so stick with me here!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Talking to Seamus

Gabrielle woke up from a fitful slumber, something she hadn't had in a while. One thing kept running through her mind, that _Parvati was near Seamus when he slept._ Gabrielle knew of their history as friends, but LIVING TOGETHER? Merlin's pants, they were adults! And had been for seven years!

Gabrielle fought with herself inwardly throughout the duration of her breakfast, and lunch, and dinner. Finally, at around 8, she strode over to her fireplace, tossed in some floo powder, and called Seamus to her.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Seamus went forward as if to kiss her hello, but Gabrielle took a few steps back. Frowning slightly, Seamus brushed off his robes and said, "I suppose you want to hear why I had to rush out last night?"

"Actually, that is the least of my concerns," Gabrielle said deliberately. "What I want to know, is how Parvati Patil knows that you talk in your sleep."

Seamus gave me a slightly confused look, and his face had paled slightly.

Gabrielle silently screamed at herself not to cry. What if it was true...?

Seamus walked forward and said, "I have no idea. I share a house with Dean right now, no one else. Unless one night she came over or something..."

Gabrielle's distrust must have shown on her face, for Seamus's frown deepened.

"You don't actually think I would cheat on you, do you? Do you?" he demanded of her. She opened her mouth, though at a loss for words.

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Gabrielle, I. Love. You. And only you. We've been dating for five months, almost six. Surely you can trust me."

Well at least someone could keep track of how long they'd been together. Yet Gabrielle was still uncertain.

"Well... well then why would Parvati feel the need to show up right here in this living room? Hmm?" she challenged him. He tensed up.

"She was here? At your house?" he asked her. Gabrielle nodded stiffly.

Seamus suddenly looked very angry, and pained at the same time. "Look. I don't know what happened. But clearly you don't think you can trust me. I"m out. Goodbye, Gabrielle."

Seamus gave her one last defiant look before storming out of the house. Gabrielle hurried after him.

"Seamus- Seamus wait! That's not what I meant at all! Please wait! SEAMUS!" she cried out fruitlessly. Seamus did not look back as he turned and apparated out of sight.

Gabrielle sank to the grass, twisting it through her fingers. She sobbed openly. Seamus had just broken up with her, and it was all her fault.

They had promised each other they could survive anything. Apparently not.

It was a long time before Gabrielle noticed she was soaking wet. It was raining.

* * *

**Ah God I hate break up scenes. Ugh. The sadness of it all. But it is not the end of our story! And just so you know, I really do NOT like Parvati, never really have. She always seemed so snooty. She's good underneath the school gossip, but I really just do not like her at all. **

**-Rachel (:**


	8. The Kidnapping

**And here comes the goooood parts of the story! At least, I hope they're good. Hmm. Anyways, R&R, and enjoy (:**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

Gabrielle stayed curled up in the rain as the night wore on. She wanted to feel the mix of the rain and her tears against her cheeks, feel something other than the pain of losing Seamus. Well, Parvati had gotten what she wanted. To split Gabrielle and Seamus up.

And that's when it hit Gabrielle- that had been Parvati's intention. To split them up.

Seamus had said he roomed with Dean, and Dean was also friends with Parvati. He could have easily repeated Seamus's sleep talk. It didn't mean he was a cheater at all!

Gabrielle's face split into a wide grin, and she dashed back inside, dripping water all over the place.

She tried calling Seamus back by the floo... but he wasn't coming.

Shrugging it off, Gabrielle hurried up to Sienna and wrote a hasty letter to Seamus, sending it off into the rainy dawn.

Settling down on her bed, Gabrielle realized she was soaked to the bone. Changing hurriedly into warm, fluffy pajamas, Gabrielle sank back onto her bed.

Everything was going to be alright. Seamus would accept her apology, and everything would return to normal.

Gabrielle waited for a few days. Sienna still hadn't returned. The elation Gabrielle had initially felt slowly sunk within her, as she paced the halls of her cottage, waiting.

One day, while Gabrielle was sitting curled on the couch, flipping through '_Hogwarts, A History_', she heard a rap on her window. Sienna!

Gabrielle rushed to open the window, and Sienna fluttered inside... with no letter.

So Seamus had received her letter, but hadn't bothered to return one? He sent Sienna back empty handed?

Gabrielle's breaths became shallow. So. He didn't want her back.

She could understand. Gabrielle felt worthless. Suddenly, her mind became filled to the brim with depressing thoughts.

_Parvati is prettier than I am._

_I'm just too dull for him._

_No one ever favored me, why should this time be any different?_

Similar thoughts to these flitted back and forth across her mind. Only a sliver of Gabrielle's mind was fighting back, but it was too overwhelmed. She wouldn't let herself think that she was anything more than ordinary.

Gabrielle turned to pick back up her book, and came face to face with a black clad, rough looking man, who was sneering down at her, his platinum hair cascading over his shoulders.

Gabrielle thought she should recognize him. She didn't have time to try and place who he was however, because he raised his hand, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

And she sank into a thudding darkness.

Gabrielle woke up with an enormous headache. She rubbed the side of her head and realized she was sitting on a cold surface. Looking around, she saw only the dark depths of a dank cellar.

She heard bustling and turned to the sound, and a door burst open. In walked the man who kidnapped her.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why did you take me? What did I do to you?" Questions burst out of Gabrielle. The man flicked his wand and silenced her.

"You are at my home, Malfoy manor. I am Lucius Malfoy. I have taken you because those of us still left in the Dark Lord's service are attempting to kill off members of the Order one. By. One." he sneered.

Gabrielle shuddered quickly. "But I'm not in the Order..." she stared at Lucius Malfoy from where she was, eyes burning into him.

"Correct, you are mere bait. To lure the other members here. We want to ensure that those who took down our Lord are severely punished. Here's your food for the day-" he put a bowl of cold soup in front of Gabrielle, and walked away, shutting the door to the cellar quickly, and locking it.

Gabrielle leaned forward and picked up the bowl, bringing the rim to her mouth. The soup was incredibly bitter. Gabrielle spat it out.

She leaned back against the stone wall and sighed. She felt like a prisoner.

* * *

**So yes, Lucius is still a bad guy. I decided Draco and Narcissa are good though... Lucius just strikes me as someone who could never be good. Do not judge my opinion or I shall steal your potato chips. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. The Rescuing

**I think this story should be coming to a close soon. This might just be the last chapter, and if it is, then prepare yourself for a long one! Enjoy (:**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Rescuing

It was another few months, filled with meager food servings once a day that were less appetizing than what might appear in _Azkaban_, before Lucius decided to have a proper conversation with Gabrielle again.

"Why is no one coming for you? Have they not noticed you were gone?" he snarled at her.

"Fleur doesn't give a rat's arse about me, and of COURSE they've noticed I'm gone. I'm a Charms professor, remember? You may have grabbed me over holiday but I can assure you a missing teacher doesn't go unnoticed. Now, regarding Fleur, you should have taken that into consideration before kidnapping me, because why in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"SILENCE!" Lucius commanded her. Gabrielle bit her tongue and glared at him.

"You're already a small little weakling," Lucius said, pacing around her.

_From lack of proper food and sunlight,_ Gabrielle finished in her head.

"Well I suppose, as you are of no use to us, the only thing for it would be to kill you off." Lucius looked into her eyes and she stared right back. He went to raise his wand, but a scuffling on the stairs interrupted.

"You sure it's this way, Malfoy?" asked a familiar voice.

"Positive," replied another.

"Better be, because if it isn't, I will set Ginny Weasley on you and she will perform a bat bogey hex so powerful you will be afraid of your own nose for the rest of your life" snarled the first voice. Gabrielle's heart leapt. It couldn't be...

The door to the cellar burst open. In walked two men, one heartbreakingly familiar, the other tall and lean, with platinum blonde hair, like Lucius's.

"D- Draco. what are you doing here? You've been disowned!" shouted Lucius indignantly. Draco gave a dark chuckle.

'I'm not here for you, father. This guy, Seamus, needed help on a little rescue mission. And due to the fact that it was against you, I could hardly refuse the plea for help." Draco nodded towards Gabrielle. Seamus ran over to her and helped her off the ground.

"My God... you're so skinny... what did you do to her?" he growled at Lucius. A look of pure contempt crossed over Lucius's face, but he did not answer.

Seamus backed towards the door with Gabrielle in tow. "We're going to take her, and we're going to leave. Never come near her again." Gabrielle beamed up at Seamus. It seemed reasonable to suspect he'd forgiven her.

Lucius, however, had other ideas. He waved his wand and the door behind Gabrielle and Seamus slammed shut. Draco, who had been moving towards the open door as well, took a step back.

"None of you are going anywhere. You think you're brave, crossing the threshold of a death eater's home?" he sneered around the room. "Well I can assure you, that is certainly not the case." Lucius sent a quick body bind curse at Draco, who fell to the cold stone floor, stiff as a board.

Seamus pushed me down next to Draco, and began to duel Lucius. Dodging hex after hex, spell after spell, he shot his own. He seemed to have the upper hand.

All of a sudden, Lucius drew back and pointed his wand straight at Seamus's chest. "_Avada-"_

Gabrielle gasped and shouted, "NO!"

At the same time, Seamus flung his wand forward and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Before Lucius could finish the Unforgivable curse, his wand flew into the air. Gabrielle threw her skinny wrist in the air and grabbed it.

Seamus seemed unable to recognize what had happened for a moment, before throwing a fist in the air and yelling, "Ha! Harry _said_ that spell would come in handy!"

He sent his own body bind curse at Lucius before reviving Draco's.

Brushing off his clothing, Draco nodded curtly to Seamus. Helping Gabrielle up once again, Seamus took her into his arms for a much needed hug.

"I'm so sorry. We should never have fought. All I could think in the months you were kidnapped was how I hadn't told you I loved you," Seamus whispered into her silky blonde hair. "You're just... you're stunningly gorgeous... dizzyingly poised... admirably brave... you're perfect..."

Gabrielle's breath hitched for a moment. This was how she thought of Fleur, exactly.

She muttered into his shoulder sheepishly, "I'm not Fleur."

Holding her out in front of him as though seeing her for the first time again, Seamus's face broke into a grin.

"No, you aren't."

Gabrielle, Seamus, and Draco left Lucius in the cellar as they quickly strode away from the house. Gabrielle thanked Draco profusely before returning to her own home. Seamus came with her, insisting upon staying guard over her that night.

"I'll never let anyone take you again," he promised her.

She smiled and replied, "I love you."

He grinned back at her, the grin she loved so much, the grin she wished to see on his face every day. "I love you too."

In the months that followed, Gabrielle's relationship with Fleur grew much stronger. It turns out, Fleur did care deeply for Gabrielle, however since she hardly ever communicated with her, barely had any idea she was missing!

It was nice, to have a healthy relationship with her sister. Gabrielle was so happy that they could finally talk like good sisters do.

And, not only did she have her sister back, but she had Seamus.

All was well.

* * *

**Aw I think I'll end this fic here. Thank you dearly to anyone who bothered to read it, have to say for my first real fic, I don't think it turned out that bad! Farewell, my comrades.**

**-Rachel (: aka, BoundToBeAWeasley**


End file.
